Comatose
by FangirlsLeader
Summary: After Luffy escaped Marineford, Ace's devil fruit slowly started healing his wound. Same as Luffy, he was in a coma for a long time. Once healed, he gets caught again. Luffy and his crew go to rescue him again, but at the end, Akainu goes for Ace once again, just like in the last is time, Luffy goes into a blind ter, the crew escape to a strange world. Called, Japan?
1. Chapter 1- Blind Rage

Chapter 1: Blind Rage

"Luffy!" Ace cried out weakly from the cold hard ground in the Marineford War. Ace had taken a hit from Akainu for Luffy, and was currently on his deathbed, watching helplessly as his little brother was slipping in and out of madness. A doctor came running over to start trying to heal and bandage Ace from the horrible burns and wounds all over his body, not to mention, the huge hole in his stomach. While being wrapped up by an emergency medic, Ace watched, as Luffy barely avoided hit after hit from Akainu, He tried punching, only to get his hands burnt each time, at the same time, Marine Soldiers surrounded him and attacked him every time Akainu sent him flying. This was going on for what seemed like hours to Ace. When suddenly, he heard a "FIRE THE GOLDEN CANNON!" and "PROTECT OUR CAPTAIN!" and a loud chorus of "HAI!" and "RIGHT!" A blast was heard. Then…

There was a giant beam of light heading directly for Akainu and Luffy.

Right before Akainu got hit, he gave one last final hit at the infamous Mugiwara Pirate, who was currently standing stock still, eyes shaking and breathing heavily. Akainu noticed this, and moved in for a final attack, sensing that he could not escape the blast. With a fist full of magma and the same force he used to try to snuff out the famous Hiken No Ace, he punched Luffy with everything he had. Almost reaching through his chest, using his fist making a large X shaped severe burn wound. Narrowly missing his heart and lungs. He lifted the now small frail boy up, his body sinking further into the monster's fist.

Then the light hit him.

The powerful, monster-like man, who had captured the title of Admiral, was sent flying, crashing into rubble, smashing through it and continuing to fly, making a long crater in the ground till he smashed deep into a mountain, finally and successfully knocking him out.

Ace heard a chorus of " LUFFY! ACE! COME ON!"

They must not have seen Luffy being attacked by Akainu in his last desperate attack to kill him. Ace grunted, trying to get up, but the medic lightly pushed him down, calling for stretchers for him and his brother. They gently lifted Luffy into the stretcher with intense care, running him towards a large, colorful ship with a giant lions head with its mouth opened and a cannon poking out, smoking.

"I bet that is his ship. I can trust it..." Ace thought to himself, before drifting into unconsciousness.

 **Yea I know its shorter than other fanfics, but guess what? This is my first story on here, so ima workin on it.**

 **CHILL**

 **(reviews and criticism accepted and wanted. just no bitchin on how short it is plz)**


	2. Chapter 2- Help From a Stranger

Chapter 2: Help from a stranger

Normal text

 _"person thinking"_

"Dialoge"

Ace was being treated by Chopper, but he wasn't paying anything he was saying. He only worried about his little brother. I had been a month, and he still hadn't woken up yet. After treating Luffy's injuries as much as he could, he sadly pronounced, while shaking and crying, that he was in a coma, most likely due to the fact that he thought Ace was dead. Ace had been in shock, it was all his fault. Everyone was crying, mourning for their comatose childish captain.

One day, the sunny was quietly sailing along, when Usopp saw something in the water in front of them, it was cloudy, purplish, and the edges looked like they were on fire. Purple Fire. Whatever this thing is, it did not bode well with the sniper.

"OOOOIIIIIIIIII NAMMMMIIIIIIII!" He called out, scanning the Sunny, looking for her. He heard a large BANG and lots of angry shouting, and sure enough, Nami was standing in front of her map/workroom, with crocodile eyes and large tick marks all over her head. "UDESAINA USOPP! IM TRYING TO GET SOME WORK DONE!"He shook a little, not wanting to get another bump on the head. "Oh um, well, I saw this really large strange purple thing in our course of direction." Huh? Why didn't you say so! Where is it!" she demanded, all of her sudden anger and bloodlust gone.

Usopp pointed in the direction of the purple thing, only to see it growing bigger. Nami studied the strange thing hovering over the sea. " It doesn't look dangerous." She said, her long orange hair flowing in the gentle breeze. The Sunny slowly sailed through the purple mist-like thing, only the come out onto another small body of water. Nami and Usopp looked around, to see the clear blue sky above them, trees, and a large white box-shaped building with a large window. In this window had tall men with lab coats, glasses, and clipboards. They started whispering to each other, before a small portion of the glass slid up, revealing a door. A man with a lab coat walked out, followed by a man with black spiky slicked back hair. The doctor spoke first. "Ano… excuse me, but who are you? Where did you come from?" Nami studied the two carefully, _"The doctor guy doesn't seem to pose any threat, but the man might. He looks quite strong"_ she thought to herself. " My name is Nami, this is Usopp, " she pointed at Usopp, " We are pirates, looking for the One Piece. We come from the Grand Line, in the New World." The men looked confused. " Your pirates? The New World? One Piece? Grandline? We have never heard of such places. You are currently in Japan. Let me ask you this, are any of you injured? Do any of you intend any harm to us ?" Nami stared at the men. "We won't attack you, unless... " she glared at them, " you try to hurt us or our captain."

The man who was asking questions shivered, while the other lifted an eyebrow. "And to answer your other question, yes, some of us are injured. Our Captain has the worst injuries." "Well I you don't mind, may we see the damage? If you promise no harm, I will come alone, just to see the damage." Nami thought for a moment, then ordered Usopp to lower a ladder for the man. Usopp did as he was told, and the man climbed up. "My name is Dr. Yanada." he briefly said introducing himself.

Nami then led him to the infirmary, where Luffy, Ace, Robin, Franky, and Chopper were. Robin had burned her hands when she tried to grab Akainu to help Luffy, but he had grabbed her hand and burned it. When Dr. Yanada walked in, he could not believe his eyes.

There was a tall man that was at least 7 feet tall, holding a screwdriver to his face, with very large metallic round shoulders, an oversized Hawaiian-like shirt, and a bathing suit bottom. A pervert. There was a woman with long silky black hair, re-bandaging what looked like her severely burned hand. Next to her, with an orange hat covering his face, was a shirtless man with lots of bandages wrapped around his torso, sitting at the edge of a bed with a small black spiky haired boy with what looked like a hastily made breathing mask, bandages covering his entire body, and a straw hat next to his head. The boy was definitely the worst looking one of the bunch. Dr. Yanada slowly approached the poor boy, only to see the shirtless man grab his wrist, blood lust in his eyes.

"Ace. Let him go. He's a doctor. He's just going to see Luffy's condition." the man named Ace slowly let go of the Dr. Yanada hand. The man slowly and carefully lifted the light cotton blanket, only to have his eyes widen in shock. The poor boy's side was lightly smoking, and he could faintly see a giant X on his chest, and another large X on his right side, lightly smoking. He stepped back and walked out of the infirmary. "Ms. Nami, may I ask the other man you saw to come up? I promise that he will not hurt anyone." "Yes." "Mr. Karasuma! Come up here! You need to see this!" Karasuma quickly scaled up the ladder and came running towards Dr. Yanada. When he walked into the infirmary, the only thing on his mind was, " How did this happen?"

 **I tink this one is longer...**

 **OH WELL**


End file.
